Table Manners
by True Heaven
Summary: On a rare day of relaxation for our favourite group of travellers, Dagger discovers a truly horrifying feat that plagues her to no end.


**Disclaimer:** I DOES NOT OWN FF9.

Yay for oneshots? Been a while since I actually played this game. Finaaaalllly got it on PSN after losing the third disc for my PS1. Anyways, enjoy!  
>R&amp;R!<p>

_-Ria_

* * *

><p>Dagger sat, eyeing the mushy potatoes in her bowl. Pushing them aside with a wooden spoon, she slowly analyzed the group of people around her. It was a rare moment of rest that the troupe was occasionally blessed with.<p>

Though, to say that her companions were resting was nothing short of a lie.

In every direction she turned, she saw the massacring of countless bowls of food. Little to no regard was given for the meal that lay in the middle of her circle of friends. Minute by minute, they attacked the helpless heap of meat and vegetables until the poor mound was nothing but a graveyard. Even Eiko and Vivi were accomplices in the shameless murder.

Perhaps an even greater crime was the group's take on table etiquette. Despite having travelled for so long with her companions (and bearing witness to not-so-pleasant sights along the way), Dagger could never quite get used to the animalistic way her friends went about eating meals.

Perhaps it was all due to her years at the palace, being trained to no end on being a "proper princess". There, it was _Garnet must never slouch, Garnet must never play with her food, Garnet must use a knife to cut her meat, Garnet must never use her peas as projectiles for haughty-taughty nobles, _and _Garnet must chew like she has a secret._

She looked to her left. Well, Steiner definitely didn't have a secret to keep.

It seemed these meal tips never reached anyone outside the heavily barricaded walls of Castle Alexandria. Dagger's eyes were constantly assaulted: the hunched-over back of Freya, the use of teeth (notably Amarant's) to cut steak, unwanted veggies carelessly thrown to the earth by a certain young summoner and her black mage friend, and –

Just _what_ was Zidane doing?

The young Queen could do nothing to hide the small flicker of astonishment that flashed across her face. She sat, stark still, hand suspended in the space between her bowl and her mouth, clutching the spoon that never quite made it back from its journey to her lips.

Zidane, perched on a small rock, continuously alternated between stuffing his face and reaching for more food with the aid of his tail.

Good Lord, had he washed before partaking in the meal?

The atrocities continued as Dagger painfully watched the young thief. He sat slouched over, throwing morsels of food at Steiner, waging war against his steak with his teeth, and...

Talking with his mouth full. The biggest crime of them all.

Dagger was shocked at Zidane's conduct, and at his ability to coherently speak while in the process of chewing through a whole garden and a cow. She watched in horror.

Zidane had often caught the raven-haired girl's eye on more than one occasion. Whether it be his smart mouth, questionable behaviour, kind heart, or encouraging words, the blonde never failed to capture the attention of anyone looking his way. Tantulus, the theatre group, had probably taught him a thing or two about that. But more often than not, and more often than Dagger would've liked to admit, Zidane had managed to lead Dagger's gaze astray.

There were times she found herself looking for him first, if the group had ever split up; times she would wish for his presence when loneliness covered her like a shroud; times when hearing his voice (minus his overly flirtatious tone) calmed her to no end. Maybe she was even – dare she say it? – fond of the young man's company?

After all, he was charming. And not a sore sight to behold.

At least, not when he was eating.

Dagger paused. What absurd nonsense this was! How could anyone have these thoughts towards Zidane, and his snarky (witty) remarks, and his unforgivable table manners, and his sky-blue eyes –

Dagger looked up. It had grown unusually quiet within the campsite. Had her friends already finished eating?

"Hey, Dagger," Zidane called out, the light, playful lilt present in his voice.

She was almost too frightened to look at him.

Until she realized that she already was.

_Staring_, actually.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

Zidane smirked, crossed his arms, and placed his bowl aside.

"It's rude to have your mouth open while you eat. And you're staring, too," he stated, clearing enjoying himself. "Didn't anyone teach you table manners?"

Dagger's hand flew to her mouth, where she realized that she had yet to swallow her food. Embarrassed, she blushed and narrowed her eyes, quickly consuming her potatoes. Slowly, her distress turned to vexation. How dare he speak to her regarding table manners! He was one to talk! Shifting uncomfortably under Zidane's teasing eyes, she quickly gathered her composure and prepared her retaliation.

She threw a pea at him.

* * *

><p>Silly thief. :)<br>Read&Review!


End file.
